War of the Leagues
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: Tn years after the original disbanded, the League is rebooted, with new and old members to battle other similar teams.
1. Prologue

**Hyde Park, London**

**October 1909**

A tall overweight wearing a well tailored dinner suit and holding an unlit cigar in his, he sat on a bench waiting, as a tall, slender auburn haired woman arrived behind him.

"Good day to you, Sir. Am I late?" she asked.  
"Not at all." said the man as he lit his cigar with a wooden match, then got up, taking a drag as he did so and said, "I'm Bond, Campion Bond."  
"Wilhelmina Harker."

"Of course you are," said Bond with a smile, "Would you like a cigarette?"  
"No, thank you/"  
"As you wish. Let's have a walk."

The pair started walking through the park, on a long curvy cobblestone path heading to Serpentine Lake.

"May I ask in what capacity do you function in her majesty's government?" asked Mina.  
"Oh, I'm something of a collector/"  
"Of what?"  
"Who, is the proper way to put it. I am in the business of collecting talent; I'm head of the recruitment committee in her majesty's secret service. I put together all those menageries that protect us in our sleep/"  
"And do you consider me "_Menagerie"_ material?"  
"Well," said Bond with a chuckle as he took a drag, "You have a reputation, after all. I mean your husband dieing in such a gruesome and suspicious way is one thing, but that undead and ravished by a foreigner thing has distanced you from most acceptable social circles."

Mina didn't respond, knowing everything he said was true.

"Still, England still wants you in these fretful times. The effects Invasion of 1900 has just started to recede, it's a New England in a new century, and new talent is needed to protect her. The reason I've called on you is to ask you to head a new Covert Operations Unit of the Secret Service"  
"You're talking about the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, aren't you?"

"Yes/"  
"I was under the impression that it was al a ruse, Mr. Bond, concocted by Professor Moriarty."  
"Of course it was, and although he was a criminal genius, he was a genius nonetheless. My employer thinks he may have started the core of the answer to all our problems. Tell me, what is your relation to the former Leaguers."  
"None at all. We disbanded shortly after Mr. Quatermain's death."  
"How?"  
"First Doctor Jekyll decided to move into a Parisian Inn when we were docked there and then he refused to join us when it was time to leave. Mr. Sawyer had to return to his post with the American Government. Mr. Skinner simply disappeared, and I wasn't overly fond of spending the rest of my days on a submarine manned by an Outlaw. I corresponded with each before the Martian invasion, after which I lost track of everyone."

"That's a shame; it might make your mission harder."  
"What if I refuse?"  
"Then you will walk away, no harm, no foul. Of course, I feel the urge to point out that as of late, the undead population of England has been disappearing, as you probably have heard."  
"Are you threatening me, Mr. Bond?"  
"Oh, No, my dear lady. A threat implies promise of retribution in case of disobedience, I'm merely pointing out that government departments have been vigorous in protecting the public from things that go bumping in the night, thing like you. And should you agree to help us... Well, you in particular bumping in the night will become something that we can tolerate. Do you follow?"  
"I understand. And I assume you will require me to recruit the others as well."  
"Others, certainly. The others may be hard to recruit. You were at Alan Quatermain's Funeral and others have followed him"  
"For what will this Unit work for exactly?"  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." said Bond as the pair arrived to the vicinity of Serpentine Lake, where a man sat on a bench tossing bird seeds to pigeons nearby.

"Here is one of the Others," said Bond, "Quinlan Amatera/"  
"Amatera?"  
"Mr. Amatera is of Italian-Scottish ancestry, but his loyalty is not a matter of question. He's a highly skilled fighter and sniper."  
"I still haven't agreed." said Mina as she stopped in her place.  
"You never really had a choice, but do you?"  
"I do, but..."  
"Excellent." said Bond as he gestured for Amatera to join them, as he arrive, Mina could see he was tall and well built, with a black head of hair and a thick trimmed moustache.

"Mr. Amatera, this is Wilhelmina Harker."  
"It's a pleasure." said Amatera with a Scottish accent, slightly yet noticeable mispronouncing his Ss, though he didn't appear particularly happy to meet her acquaintance.

"Hello." she said coldly.  
"Well, If you want to reach New York quickly, you better get in contact with Captain Pepper." said Bond as he turned around and went to leave.

"Wait!" called Mina, "What's in New York? Who is Captain Pepper?"  
"All in good time; don't disappoint me, you two."

* * *

Who is Amatera? Who is Pepper? What's in New York? Can you guess?

R&R.


	2. Yellow Submarine

Mina looked sideways at Amatera as he silently looked ahead at the waters, as the two stood at the east London docks. They weren't warming up to each other, Amatera made a habit of offering short, laconic answers to every question asked. 

"Who are you?" asked Mina.  
"My name is Quinlan Amatera, son to Sandra Jones and Raphael Amatera, an Italian. My father died in Milan where we lived when I was two, my mother brought me to Edinburgh. I attended Eton and was recruited into the Secret Service upon graduation eleven years ago. Does my biography please you"  
"Remember Mr. Amatera, I am the commander of this unit and I won't tolerate your attitude, when asked you will answer my questions clearly and with great joy, understand?"  
"Yes, Madam." said Amatera grudgingly.

They were back to their awkward silence once more when Amatera asked her, "And may I inquire what are a chemist's credentials to lead a covert military operations unit?"  
"My qualifications are my own affair, Mr. Amatera."

Suddenly, a massive object arose from the waters, it was a yellow Submarine, and the pair of them looked on in disbelief.

A hatch opened and a bridge was lowered onto the dock, and a man in a flamboyant uniform stepped out, he was thin with bushy black hair and a thick moustache and had a pair of glasses on.

"Captain Pepper?" asked Mina.  
"Spot on." said Pepper in a Liverpool accent, "You must be Bond's Agents."  
"Yes, we..."  
"Well come on in," said Pepper as he ushered the pair to enter, "We've got a voyage to go on."

Mina and Amatera stepped into the Submarine somewhat reluctantly as their captain introduced himself formally, saying, "Captain David H. Pepper, formerly of the British Navy. Now Captain of this vessel."

Mina took a look all around her as she followed Captain Pepper, this most unusual submarine was nothing like the Nautilus, it was somewhat smaller and lacked the air of sophistication it had, the corridors were oddly not straight and the crew was composed of the oddest sailors you could imagine, they lacked a unifying uniform and all had long hair and were bearded.

"What is this vessel, exactly?" asked Mina.  
"We simply like to call it the Yellow Submarine, though officially it is called the Menhaden"  
"And what do you mean formerly?" asked Amatera.  
"I was thought to be dead, a few years ago, and then I washed off the coast of South America. Back then I used to be a Sergeant, Never got back after that"  
"You mean this submarine isn't a property of the government"  
"Oh, no"  
"So how did you get this ship"  
"I'd like to think that IT got me." said Pepper, then took a turn to the right and the two followed him into what appeared to be the main cabin of the ship where some sailors, a man in a red uniform similar to Peppers and another in black boots and a leather jacket.

"Ah! Billy, here are our new friends." said Pepper as he gestured to the man in the red suit, "This is Lt. Billy Shears, first mate"  
"Good afternoon, mates"  
"And this is Winston Havlock." said Pepper as he gestured at the man in the leather jacket.  
"Hell.o"  
So, are we off to New York"  
"Yes." said Mina as she remembered the task at hand, which she learned after reading the files Bond had given her on way in the coach.  
"Splendid." said Shears as he issued his orders to the surrounding sailors.

"How do you manage to evade the authorities?" asked Amatera.  
"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. Its why were helping you lot, we get John Bull's protection in return."  
"I see you."

"When will we arrive in New York?" asked Mina.  
"Five days, give or take." said Pepper, then stopped and opened a door leading to a cabin furnished with antique furniture, "This will be your Cabin, Misses Harker. Mr. Amatera, your cabin is the one down the hall."

* * *

Six hours later, Mina had made herself comfortable in her cabin onboard the odd submarine. She started re-reading the papers given to her by Bond; they detailed what happened to each of the league since their breakup nine years ago.

Captain Nemo had died of natural causes, the Nautilus simply disappeared, perhaps it was destroyed or perhaps it was sailing uncharted waters somewhere.

Rodney Skinner had died during the Martian invasion, in a way no one expected of him; as a hero. His sacrifice was instrumental in delivering the biological weapon that killed the invading aliens. He was awarded for his valor and courage postmortem.

Dr. Jekyll had become a wanted man all across Europe after murder sprees committed by Hyde in Rome, Madrid, Paris and Prague. Which prompted him to escape to America where he had been hiding ever since.

Mina sighed as she remembered Tom again, and their time together. After leaving Kenya, she found herself luring him into her bed, they became lovers. When Jekyll left and Skinner after him, she didn't care because he was there, she thought they'd be together for years to come. Then when a young man by the name of Huck Finn tracked them down and persuaded Sawyer to return to the secret service, saying those four words she loathed, "Your country needs you.", those were the words that killed Quatermain, and those were the words that took away her lover.

She forcefully took her mind off Sawyer, and started thinking about what would happen once they arrived in New York, and what were they going to do to capture Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

* * *

Alright, so, what do you think?

I'm going to put togeather an American league that will appear in this story, so far I've got Angel(Buffy), Wolverine(X-Men) and I'm open to suggestions.

Captain/Sgt. Pepper and are the names of two fictional characters created by the Beatles for their album Sgt. Pepper's Lonley Hearts Club Band, modeled after John Lenon and Ringo Starr, respectivly.  
The Yellow Submarine is from a song by the Beatles.  
Winston Havlock is from "The Mummy"  
The Yellow Submarine's official name, the Menhaden is named after the USS Menhaden (SS-377), a US Navy Submarine which was aptly painted Yellow and skippered by Commander David H. McClintock, hence Captain Pepper's name.


	3. Gotham

_Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em comin._

**New York City, New York**

"So how do you plan on recruiting this Doctor?" asked Amatera as the Taxi Cab slowed down.  
"It's finding him that'll prove to be a task." said Mina, "Though he can't go too long without his other half's handy-work becoming public knowledge."

The cab came to a full stop and the driver stated what was due to him, and Mina paid him in full before she and her Scottish-Italian companion stepped out into the street.

Very soon, they were standing at the door on a two story house that was in the area, the door opened soon after they knocked and a man of his late fifties stood with a brown hair and beard facing them.

He scanned their faces carefully, as if examining them to see if they fit some kind of standard, he then asked in a slight Irish accent, "Who are you?"  
"It's your nephews, Betty and Alan." said Mina.

The man nodded in understanding, all the time his expression was rigid and formal.

"How was the trip?"  
"The trip was refreshingly tropical, and how is Aunt Pauline?" said Amatera.

The man smiled slightly and said, "Aunt Pauline is in Gray."

He then stepped aside and opened the door wide for them to enter each with his suitcase, "Come on in."

The entire conversation up to that point was an identity confirmation protocol, and once it was done all disguise would come off.

"Charlie Burnes," said the man with a thicker Irish accent as he closed the door and led the pair to the living room, "At you service."

"I'm Qu-" started Amatera till Burnes interrupted him, saying, "Don't tell me! As far as I'm concerned you two are Betty and Alan Fleming, my nephews from my sister in England."

"Well excuse me." said Amatera, who didn't appreciate looking foolish.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a third, the Sub-mariner?"  
"Captain Pepper opted to stay on ship for the moment, but he'll join us later."

"Let's get down to business. You're here to arrest the Doctor, correct?"  
"Recruit, actually."  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to arrest him, a man like him won't be easily swayed to your side." said Burnes

"I have ways of achieving that." said Mina as she remembered Jekyll's failed attempts at wining her over, he probably still had feelings for her, and if he did, she'd exploit them.

"Are you sure?" asked Burnes.  
"Yes, given I am able to meet the Doctor and not the Beast. Do you have any idea about his whereabouts?"

"He's in Manhattan, that's the extent of my knowledge. He arrived here eleven months ago, at first he committed minor crimes, barely more gruesome than the ones usually seen around here. However two months ago he had an altercation with one of the local criminal syndicates. He murdered seven of them which turned him into their main concern at the moment. Since then, the Doctor had been the dominant personality and has been in hiding."

"What is this Syndicate?" asked Amatera.  
"They call themselves the Dead Rabbits; they have a presence here for about seventy years. They're mostly Irish immigrants headed by a man called Amsterdam Vallon."  
"And do they know of the Doctor's dual nature?"  
"No. They just know that the two are closely associated, and that the Brute can be reached through the Doctor."

"That should exacerbate things." said Alan.  
"On the contrary, Mr. Amatera," said Mina, "Doctor Jekyll will welcome our offer to trade in his skills for safe passage out of New York"  
"We'll have to find him first." said Amatera.  
"I'm well aware of that." said Mina, and then turned to address the spy, "Do you know where his most recent known residence was?"

* * *

Mina stood in Doctor Jekyll's old apartment in the Bronx at midnight, when her powers were in full bloom, she took a lungful of air and held her breath as she analyzed and separated the accumulated scents and odors, of wine, vomit, sweat, bodily fluids and excrement. She could sense how they were different yet similar, and she could remember which was Jekyll's and which was Hyde's.

Amatera was waiting outside the apartment with his twin pistols just incase someone came looking for trouble. He had proved to be more than meets the eye earlier in the night when he took Mina's abilities in stride.

Something about Amatera was vaguely familiarly annoying, what could it be?

Mina shook those thought off and started to focus on tracking Jekyll, she slowly walked to the window after she became familiar with the scent to track. The cloud of bats exploded out of the window frame and soared off into the night.

In her current form, Mina's sense of smell was enhanced greatly and she could trail Jekyll's trail over the city, which proved to be a difficult task, but over two hours later, she arrived at a small shack in Greenwich Village, and looking through the window, she could see Jekyll's frame sleeping on the floor.

* * *

"What do you man you had a look and left?" asked Amatera in disbelief thirty minutes later as he and Mina descended down the stairs on their way back to Burnes'.

"I'm not about to wake the poor bastard up and pressgang him into joining us, I'll contact him soon and offer the position then"  
"What if the Dead Rabbits get to him before that"  
"That seems very remote"  
"Alright, when do we attempt to meet him"  
"I will be meeting him within forty-eight hours."

* * *

Doctor Jekyll sat at the corner of the cafe, nervously eating and attempting to not draw any attention to himself, looking around intently to see if any Irish gangsters were near, but even with all his caution, he was completely surprised when he raised his eyes to see someone he hadn't seen in a decade.

"Jesus..." he said in a near whisper, Mina was standing in front of him, looking as cold, threatening and young as ever. And she could see that despite a generally disheveled appearance and some bags under his eyes and more paleness than usual, he hadn't aged a bit, a side effect to his peculiar condition, making him look like he was in his late thirties while he actually was over seventy years old in reality.

"Doctor Jekyll, it's good to see you. May I sit down?"

Five minutes later...

"How is Tom?" asked Jekyll, who became calmer and more relaxed with the arrival of his old partner in crime. The question filled Mina with bitter memories she preferred to leave behind.

"I haven't seen him for almost a decade. He's back in the Service I believe."  
"Do you keep track of the others?"  
"There are no others," said Mina, "They're dead."  
"Dead? Nemo, is he-"  
"He died of Natural causes while at sea, or so British Intelligence has informed me."  
"And Skinner?"  
"He died fighting the Martians during the Invasion."  
"Good god."  
"What about you"  
"I've seen better days to tell the truth, but then again I've seen worse days as well."  
"I know."  
"What do you mean you know?"  
"I know about your recent troubles with the Dead Rabbits. That's what I'm here for. I have a proposition."  
"What?"  
"It's quit simple really. Your country wants you back, I've been appointed as the leader of a newly formed gyration of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

"Have you?" asked Jekyll with a wry smile.  
"Right now there are two other members in the city, one of which has a means of transportation that'll take us away undetected. I am officially offering your return to your former position in the League, in return you will receive protection in England from prosecution for any crimes you have committed, as well as-"  
"No." said Jekyll firmly.  
"I beg your Pardon?"  
"Sorry, I'm not interested."  
"May I inquire why?"  
"I'm too tired for all this tripe." said Jekyll as he rested his forehead on his palm, "Masquerading Villainous Arms-Dealers, Pirates, thieves, assassins, I'm just sick of it all. I want nothing to do with it."

"Doctor Jekyll, you're hardly in a position to be refuse!"  
"Hyde and I can handle a handful of paddy thugs. It's being with the lot of you that I fear." said Jekyll as he stood up and raised his coat collar and put a hat atop his head.

"Goodbye."  
"Is this how you treat an old friend?"  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Harker, I'm out of practice."

* * *

**Charles Burnes** is Guy Piece's character from the 2005 movie "The Proposition" by Nick Cave.  
**Amsterdam Vallon** and the **Dead Rabbits** are from Director Martin Scorsesse's 2002 Movie "Gangs of New York.  
Jekyll's age of seventy is explained as follows; in the book he was mentioned as being fifty years of age, and if we assume the events of the novel end on its publishing year, one can assume that he was 52 in 1886, making him around seventy-five in 1909.

And **Gotham **is a nickname of New York given by Washington Irving.


	4. The Doctor is In

"If I was a betting man, I'd wager you're regretting having not abducted the Doctor when we had the chance." 

Mina looked grudgingly at Amatera, they more she knew him, the more she wished to bleed him dry, thought she doubted that it would sit well with British Intelligence if she fed off one of their top snipers.

"You talent for acting like an old woman truly is Extraordinary."

Pepper had joined the group at Burnes' house under the pseudonym of John, after having finished restocking the Menhaden (The Yellow Submarine) and joined them to discuss Jekyll's refusal to join the League.

"I guess you'll be moving down the list?" asked Burnes.  
"Probably." said Amatera as he took a sip of his drink.  
"So we'll be setting the course for Mexico?" asked Captain Pepper.  
"Not yet, I'm more inclined to try talking some sense into him." said Mina.  
"From what you said, he has refused strongly. What can you possibly resort to change his tone?"

"As I told you before, I have my ways"  
"We can probably stay here for a couple of more days, it's not like the next recruit is going anywhere." said Pepper.

"If you want to do it, that's your responsibility," said Amatera, "But I personally I think it's a waste of time."

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Mina in the morning as she descended down the stairs to the kitchen room where Pepper, Burnes and Amatera were gathered around the table, having breakfast and discussing some matter of great importance.

"An informant of mine just left." said Burnes as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Who is he?" asked Mina as she sat at the table.  
"His name is Raymond Griffin, from Quahog, Long Island. His connections with several of the Irish gangs in the city make him valuable despite being a bumbling idiot."

"What news did he bring"  
"He says that late last night, somebody tipped the Dead Rabbits off about the whereabouts of Doctor Jekyll"  
"Oh dear"  
"The good thing is, Vallone has decided to wait till night to exact his revenge."

"I believe this is time for us to forcefully extract the doctor." said Amatera as he cut himself a slice of cheese.

"This means getting to him before the Dead Rabbits do, which means we must move now." said Burnes.  
"Vallone probably has several men watching him, we can't get close without blowing our cover." said Amatera.

"Perhaps there is some way we can resolve this discretely, maybe we can talk to Jekyll again or negotiate with Amsterdam Vallone?" said Pepper as he took a bite out of an apple.

"Un-bloody-likely"  
"Excuse me, you all answer to me, remember?" objected.  
"I haven't forgotten," said Amatera with a sigh, "God knows I tried to"  
"Okay then, what are we going to do"  
"We'll wait till night time when my powers will be restored. By then Doctor Jekyll might pick up on them, we'll attempt to extract him before he is captured and try to convince him to join, if he refuses we'll have no choice but to give him passage to somewhere else so he can have a fresh start."

"That's very civil of you." said Pepper genuinely.  
"Yes, it is. Though we're not in the fugitive-charity business." said Amatera, "What if he turns into this Edward Hyde you spoke of, how can we forcefully extract him then?"

"I've got that under control." said Pepper, "It'll require the service of Josephine and Lieutenant Havlock."

* * *

Amatera ran across the rooftops, trying to match Hyde's pace as he chased him, Shotgun in hand.

The men Amsterdam Vallone had put on Jekyll had a few drinks in them and were gagging for some revenge, so they kicked things off a little bit early, what they got for their trouble was a ten foot hulk who broke their bones and ran for the hills, it all happened ahead of time and so both the sober Dead Rabbits and the so far assembled League to spring into action.

So there he was; chasing after the man who had killed fifty men and thirty-six women, of whom British Intelligence knew about, not to mention all those he killed while he was in their service.

Hyde took a sharp left, and Amatera followed.

'Where are the Dead...' Amatera was thinking, before a two men appeared before him and knocked him to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked one of them.  
"Fuck, Sean! He's got a gun!" said the other as he picked Amatera's rifle.  
"Bleeding Idiots," muttered Amatera, "You little worthless shits!"

"Fuck, he's a John Bull. What are you doing chasing that guy with this gun"  
"My grandfather left Dublin because of the likes of you, and now you come here and..."

Amatera kicked the man in the knee as he got half the way up, grabbing the barrel of his shotgun as it was aimed at him and pulling on it, causing the Dead Rabbit to lean down for him to punch.

Amatera was soon on the move again, leaving the two gangsters groaning in pain.

Finally he reached a rooftop which stood towering over another where Hyde stood feet away from Mina as she said, "Join us, Edward. This is the only way out."

"No." said the brute on the gruffest of voices before charging at Mina at full speed, at which point Amatera leaped from where he was perched and onto on to Hyde's back, and before he could react, he shoved a bottle of Laudinum into his mouth.

Amatera flew a dozen feet in the air before slamming into a wooden crate as Hyde raged on, shouting the foulest insults imaginable, then started to approach him with clearly vicious intent.

Amatera saw that the Laudinum hadn't kicked in yet, so he grabbed the gun, aimed carefully and pulled the trigger.

Hyde howled in pain as he crumbled to the ground, his leg bleeding, Amatera got up as Hyde attempted to rise again, and slammed the butt of the Shotgun with all his might into Hyde's neck, which piped him down considerably, the laudinum then kicked in and the Brute lost consciousness.

"Good Job, Mr. Amatera." said Mina as she approached, while an odd sound suddenly faded in, they looked above and saw Josephine, an aerial vehicle that matched the Yellow Submarine when it came to oddness, it was shaped like a saucer and painted bright red, with three rapidly spinning propellers atop of it that generated the necessary lift to enable it's flight. It was being piloted by Lt. Havlock, who saluted them then dropped a net attached to a thick rope from a hatch in Josephine, which he named himself after a former lover.

Amatera and Mina wrapped Hyde in the net and signaled Lt. Havlock who pulled up, carryig Hyde with him, heading to the Hudson river where Captain Pepper waited.

* * *

Amatera, Mina and Burnes got out of the latter's car as they reached the Hudson, where a bridge was lowered from the Yellow Submarine.

"Thank you, Mister Burnes," said Mina as she shook his hands, "You were most helpful, back in London I'll be cure to praise you highly"  
"Thank you, madam."

Mina then stepped away smiling and walked into the submarine as Amatera Burnes shook hands, "So long, old chap. Good luck." said Amatera then tried to step back, but Burnes wouldn't relinquish his firm gip.

"Mister Burnes, what is god's name are"  
"There's something I haven't told you," said Burnes, looking over Amatera's shoulder to make sure Mina was out on an earshot, "Raymond Griffin, the informer who told me about your Doctor had been found, he told me something else. He told me he saw a pale, tall, red haired woman talking to Vallone in the early morning."

Amatera was shocked, and Burnes let go of his hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"Be careful around that Harlot, y'hear?"

Burnes got into his car and drove off, as Amatera slowly walked into the submarine, wondering what to make of it all.

* * *

Raymond Griffin is supposed to be an ancestor of Peter Griffin, from _Family Guy._  
Dead Rabbits and Amsterdam Vallone are as I said before from Martic Scorsesse's _Gangs of New York._


	5. Jumping Jack Flash

As the yellow Submarine made speedy voyage threw the waters of the Atlantic, Mina sat at her desk in her cabin writing in her journal. 

_October 22nd, 1911_

_Two days passed since the business in New York, Doctor Jekyll regained consciousness yesterday, and complained from the wound in his leg, which will prevent him from aiding us in Tijuana, he has agreed to rejoin our ranks once more, as he is wanted in most of Europe and is not entirely safe in America._

_Although he has proven himself to be most efficient, I still find myself uneasy with Mr. Amatera, I've noticed he has been avoiding talking with both myself and Jekyll, though he is much more social with Lieutenants Shears and Havlock as well as our Captain._

_Captain Pepper informs me that we are to reach the Mexican coast in "a day or two", all my preconceived notions of what a Submarine Captain should be that I formed during my time with Captain Nemo are being disappointed; the crew lacks punctuality and even the appearance of being a naval crew, and Pepper I find behaving like a poet most of the time rather than a member of an elite military unit. I believe that when it comes to it, Captain Pepper can definitely be relied upon, but I don't like his usual demeanor one bit._

_Once we reach Mexico, we are to head to Tijuana to attempt to break the man known by over of a dozen aliases, but born as John Flass Wraydon, out of jail, which I believe will be a difficult task._

_A curious individual is Mr. Wraydon, a British criminal who escaped to North America in 1891, - and has since been engaged in a successful career in crimes ranging from Murder to Robbery, - mostly due to his association with one of London's most notorious bogeymen, it is unclear to me if he is the man of legend, and if what we'd heard was by any chance true, though I imagine that we will learn the truth should we succeed in recruiting him.

* * *

_

Amatera looked at the police station standing two-hundred meters away from the Inn where he and Mina had decided to stay for the night, posing as an American married couple. The prison held in its confines a man known throughout Mexico as Jumping Jack Flash, for reasons that'll become clear very soon.

"Just for the record, I want to make it clear that I'm not in favor of this recruitment."  
"Your objection has been noted." said Mina as she buried her cigarette into the wooden plate on the nightstand, putting it out.

"You don't truly believe what they say of this man, do you?"  
"Of course I do, why not?"  
"This is Spring Heeled Jack we're bloody talking about!" said Amatera as he poured himself a drink from a bottle in his suitcase, "The Demon they say can breathe fire and jump from Westminster to Liverpool in one bound, for God's sake!"

Amatera took a gulp, and then continued, "Not to mention he's supposed to be well over a hundred by now."

"Mr. Amatera, if there were any truth to rumors, then I would be incapable of going out in the sun, and would be unable to enter this very Inn without an invitation. Not exactly human he is not, but I highly doubt he is, as you put it, 'A Demon'."

"He's been sighted in London since well over ninety years, what does that tell you?"  
"That he may not be the only one. Lower your Voice, Mr. Amatera; we wouldn't want all of Tijuana to know that we are attempting to liberate a notorious murderer and bank-robber. Now, let's go over the plan."

"I'll distract the guards, while you get into Wraydon's cell and negotiate with him, if he accepts, which I'm sure he will given his appointment with the Gallows tomorrow, if he accepts, you will sneak up behind the guards and we'll dispose of the lot of them. Not a very elaborate plan, I don't have to keep reciting it every hour like a school pupil."

"Noted, now try and get some rest."

* * *

The cluster of bats flew between the bars of the only window in the prison cell, and then materialized in the form of Mina Harker in the middle of the cell, as the prisoner watched on with unblinking eyes as he lay on the floor in a patch of darkness.

"Well," said the prisoner with a cockney accent, "That's something you don't see everyday."

The prisoner then closed his eyes, causing considerable surprise to Mina, who had grown to a little more awe whenever she displayed her powers.

"Mr. John Wraydon?" asked Mina.

The prisoner's eyes opened up again, and said, "Nobody called me that in Twenty years."

Wraydon got up and sat with his back to the wall, his face coming into the moonlight and allowing Mina to see him clearly, he was a man of thirty-seven, with a thick beard and long black hair, his eyes were black as well, and glimmered with an inhuman shine.

"So, a vampire comes flying into my room, a fellow Brit, on the eve of my execution, knowing my real name. I'd've normally assumed you were here to offer me Immortality, or simply rather peckish, but seeing as how you do know my real name, I'm cretin that is not the case. To whom do I have the honor of addressing"  
"Wilhelmina Harker, I'm an Agent of the British Government."

"Aah!" said Wraydon with a faint smile, "John Bull wants my blood on his hands and not some Juans, does he? Well let's get it on then, though I'll tell you right now, there's going to be some thrashing."

"I'm here to offer you a chance at avoiding your very definite present fate."

Wraydon was unable to mask his surprise at the unexpected response.

"Pray tell; the suspense is killing me."

"I'm authorized to offer you a job with British Intelligence. Needless to say, you will be given amnesty from all crimes committed in the British Isles."

Wraydon chuckled hard, and got up, saying, "Harker, was it? Look, Harker, I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm in a focking prison at the moment, and last I checked, Mexico wasn't a British Colony. So you're powerless to release me."

"I guess we'll have to break you out, then. That is if you accept."  
"Miss, Tomorrow at noon I'll be standing in a cemetery, with six soldiers with loaded rifles behind me, I buggering do accept. Now, if you just manage to get me out of here, then that'd be a gas."  
"Excellent, welcome to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Mr. Wraydon."  
"League of wot? Never mind. And don't call me Wraydon, I left that horse's arse of a name in England, you refer to me by me middle name."  
"Fine, Mr. Flass. Stay here." said Mina and then turned into the flock of bats once more, and flew between the bars and out of Wraydon's sight.

"'Stay 'ere.'" said Wraydon\Flass to himself, mimicking Mina's accent, "Bleedin' 'Illarious."

Flass could hear sounds of a struggle in the distance, the unmistakable sound of a Scotsman cursing, and praying in Spanish, followed by several thuds. A minute later Mina returned carrying a set of keys with Amatera in tow.

"Jack Flass, meet Quinlan Amatera." said Mina as she went to unlock the door.  
"A Pleasure." said Flass as he shook Amatera's hand through the bars.

Soon, the three of them were standing outside the cell.

"We have to get moving." said Amatera.  
"Very true." said Flass as he punched Amatera in the jaw with great force, at the same time pulling Amatera's Colt Revolver from his waist, pointing it at Mina with magnificent speed and pulling the trigger just as Amatera hit the ground.

Flass didn't wait a second to see what would become of the two, as he turned on his heels and started to run with speed impossible of man.

Amatera stood up and looked down at Mina who was beginning to heal from the otherwise fatal wound in her, "Miss Harker, are you all right"  
"I'm fine," said Mina as her skin and flesh knitted back together, "Get him, you must not let him escape."

Amatera ran after the outlaw, intent on exacting some vengeance on this very early betrayal, he picked up one of the Mexican policemen's rifles as he arrived at the door.

He saw Flass heading out of town, with Speed which was unattainable to man, Speed he had only seen in Leopards in Africa. It was night, his target was moving too fast and the rifle he held was not his own and probably not fit for long range shooting...

That would have been a problem for another man.

He aimed, pulled the trigger and watched as Flass crumbled to the ground in the distance.

* * *

"You're not going to hold that little business back in Town against me, are you?" asked Flass with a grin, as he lay chained in the Yellow Submarine's makeshift infirmary, the wound Amatera inflicted onto his backside being tended to by Doctor Jekyll, "I was just joking for fock's sake! To break the ice and all!!"

"You shot me in the chest, you despicable excuse for man!" shouted Mina at him as she and Amatera stood by "Oh don't worry, love! Your chest is as lovely as ever!!" said Flass then chuckled.

Doctor Jekyll walked away from the man in disgust, leaning on a cane as he did so.

"He's like Seven Skinner's rolled into one." mumbled Jekyll as he passed Mina on his way out.

"We're going to leave you like this for the night," said Mina, "It'll give you a chance to think about how uncivil what you did was."

Amatera and Mina stepped out, as a crewmember shut the door behind them, while Flass screamed after them, "Please! I'll behave; I'll be a good boy! Gimme a kiss, Mina! Ha haha ha ha!"

"Mr. Amatera..." started Mina.  
"Oh, please! No more... I know I shouldn't have wounded him like this and"  
"Oh, no, you did quit well, actually. I just wanted to express my admiration of your efficiency; that was a rather amazing shot"  
"Oh, thank you, Madam"  
"I've only known one man who could shoot nearly as well as you. You remind me a great deal of him, actually."

"You're too kind, madam. May I assume we are to report to London"  
"Yes, Captain Pepper informs me we'll be there within a few days. I believe we might have an assignment as soon as we arrive."

"Anything for Queen and Country, Madam"  
"That's a fine sentiment. I'll bid you a good night, Mr. Amatera"  
"Goodnight."

* * *

_If anyone was wondering, Spring Heeled Jack was someone sighted throughout the nineteenth century in London and surrounding cities, leaping great distances, breathing fire, wearing a cape, harassing proper British Gentlewomen and the likes. The legend was combined with the Rolling Stones Song "Jumpin' Jack Flash", the character here is supposed to be a descendant of Lt. Bertram Wraydon, the protagonist of the "Spring Heeled Jack" penny dreadfuls and dime novels._

_Also, if any of you is into French fiction and can provide me with any number of characters that would fit into the timeline to form a French League, you will be most appreciated. Perhaps even you may even be able to shape some upcoming chapters._

_Also, something I failed to mention last Chapter that Lt. Havlock's flying machine; the Flying Saucer\Helicopter hybrid is supposed to be a remanant of them "War of the Worlds" invasion, and the name Jospehine comes from the song "Come Josephine in my Flying Machine"._

_R&R_


End file.
